Of brothers and fleas
by Shizu-ruu
Summary: Kasuka decides to introduce his new boyfriend to his brother. Why is Shizuo so irritated then? Just a KasuIza - Izasuka fluff and humor because there's not enough love for this crack ship. M for implications and language. One shot.


**A/N: Did I mention that I crack ship Izasuka? Well I do and this one shot was supposed to become the start to an entire story but I dropped it. So this is just a funny fluffy little thing. Well... "funny"... Rated M for implications and language. This wasn't a collab as you can see if you read my other stories...**

**Dislaimer: I do not own Durarara! and/or its characters.**

* * *

_(Shizuo)_  
I'm glaring, Izaya's smirking and my brother looks as if he were unaffected by any emotions.

I hear a growling noise escaping my mouth as I quickly slap it to cover my anger in front of Kasuka.

"Um... What?" I say, hoping that I misunderstood. Izaya seems to be biting his bottom lip trying to hold himself from laughing out loud. I grimace.

"Izaya here," he points to the flea "is my boyfriend." So, unfortunately, I understood everything perfectly.

"What the hell flea?" I snap.

The said flea only snickers and tightens his grip on Kasuka. No, let me correct myself. The **_evil and perverted_** flea **_who just happens to be my arch-enemy_**, snickers and tightens **_its_** grip on **_my innocent younger brother._**

I take deep breaths, trying to calm myself down and not _rip the fucking flea's head off._ For my brother's sake of course, otherwise the flea would be already burning in Hell where he belongs. My brother. Right. He just came out to me and introduced me to his boyfriend, Orihara Izaya. I guess I should tell him something... comforting? I don't think there will ever be a day I'll be prepared for my brother telling me that he's dating that sadistic manipulative bastard. Wait... sadistic? Okay, I'd rather not use this word for a while.

Tch. I bet the flea isn't even serious about this. All this is of course just a part of his big plan. But I don't think that complaining is the best thing to do at the moment.

"I acknowledge that you and Izaya aren't exactly best friends," Kasuka slowly says, taking a sip from his cup of coffee. I clench my fists. The flea's been making my life a living hell by provoking the shit out of me. Not to mention getting me framed for crimes I didn't even do. We weren't even close to being friends. We hated each other.

"... but I felt that as my older brother you should know about the relationship we have."

I guess that's my turn to be the good supportive brother I am and speak up.

"Y-yeah, sure. I appreciate that... I'm just a little shocked- OH! N-no, not by the fact that he's a guy, that's completely fine with me, I mean there's nothing w-wrong with that so yeah..." I stutter.

"But Orihara Izaya? You know it's your choice, but this isn't exactly someone to be... um... romantically engaged with?" In other words: **_WHAT THE HELL KASUKA, HOW CAN YOU LET A BASTARD LIKE HIM DO-DO... THINGS! TO YOU!_**

"Oh Shizu-chan, are you worried that I'm making your brother do weird stuff with me? Don't worry then, he's in control of _everything_. If you know what I mean," the flea interrupts with that ugly smug look. I flinch immediately. I _really_ did not need to know that.

I try to glare daggers at the flea while he - still with that annoying smirk of his - nuzzles up into _my brother's _neck. And Kasuka doesn't pull back. Though his expression is almost unreadable, he seems pleased. After a while the flea lies down with his head in my brother's lap, while I'm desperately trying not to gag at the sight.

"Could you get me some water, ne~?" he pouts in an irritating manner.

"Why don't you get it yourself?" says Kasuka as he gets up, placing the flea's head on the couch.

I sip a bit of milk in a glass to calm myself down-

"My back is still a bit sore..."

-or not. All in sudden I spit the liquid all around me. Trembling with fury I excuse myself to the bathroom as I try to wake myself up from this nightmare by splashing some cold water in my face.

* * *

_(Izaya)_  
"This is just way too funny!" I exclaim while laughing my ass off.

"You know, pissing off Nii-san isn't the best thing to do right now," Kasuka says with blank face as he hands me a glass of water, but I can still hear a tiny bit of amusement in his voice.

"Ne, ne Kasu-chan~ You know I didn't mean it," -well actually I did since it was too much fun watching the brute's reactions, but I shouldn't be telling him that.

"After all it's not that far from the truth..." I whisper while sitting in his lap, my lips twisted in a smirk as I lean closely to him.

Kasuka let a small chuckle escape his lips. Well that was rare. He barely ever shows any emotions. So it's even more of a challenge to predict what he does next.

"Still better than: _'Hello there Shizu-chan, I just wanted to let you know that I, Orihara Izaya, your greatest enemy and hate at first sight, get fucked in the mattress by your beloved younger brother.'_"

A gasp could be heard as the said person entered the small living room once again, his fists clenched in anger. I actually quite enjoyed bugging Shizu-chan, well I decided that the mere presence and absurdity of the situation will be enough to scar him for life. I sigh and return back to my resting position, with head positioned between Kasuka's legs- wait, that just sounded _so_ wrong...

This really was a bad idea. I bet the protozoan is now trying to figure out what the hell I'm planning. And to my own big surprise and his disappointment - I don't plan anything evil. Not with Kasuka. As absurd and cheesy as it sounds, it is true. I personally don't understand it. How did I ever get so pathetic? But I am something like a god, so I don't need any excuses. I can do what I want, right?

I can feel the daggers Shizu-chan is glaring at me. I don't really care right now since I promised Kasuka before that I'd let him handle the situation.

"So you're dating the fl- Izaya now. O-okay. If that's what you really want though I don't really approve of the particular person you chose to be with."

I sigh. Of course he'd say something like that. I lean closer to Kasu-chan and close my eyes.

"...but I guess it can't be helped."

"Eh?" I exclaim as my head raises unintentionaly and hit Kasuka's chin with my forehead. I rub at the spot and groan slightly.

"I'm glad," Kasuka said ignoring my sudden clumsiness.

"Aww, sweet, now we can be just like one big family, ne~?"

Shizu-chan's gaze travels to me. I swear I'd be dead on the spot if it weren't for Kasuka. That makes me snicker slightly and lean back into Kasuka.

* * *

_(In the evening)_  
"Don't you expect anything to happen while Niisan is still here..." Kasuka comments as I hurry in the bed.  
"I know Kasu-chan. I think he's heard enough for one day. We still must have something saved for the grand finale, ne~?" I say in a slightly seductive manner but it's pretty obvious that I'm just mocking him.

Kasuka shakes his had disapprovingly and ducks under the covers.

"He took it pretty well..."

"Hnn... Except for the part about me."

"He won't just start being all friendly with you after you tell him that you sleep with me. You know my aniki. He's all stubborn."

I give out a small chuckle.

"Yeah."

"..."

"I think he's completely okay with your outing, you know? He still loves you. It's just me, making it complicated," I mutter an apology. I don't tend to say straight 'I'm sorry' so this is my way of trying to make it better because I can feel him being a little tense about the subject.

"I don't mind as long as it's you."

I smile and close my already heavy eyelids.

"Cheesy..." I whisper and hear him snicker under his breath as he caresses my hair.

* * *

**A/N: Review, pretty please?**


End file.
